Amy's ghost doctorwho chapter 1 the crash
by Angelcake10
Summary: Amy is found and has been in a car crash driving back from Cornwall.the doctor and Rory are horrified but will Amy live...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction sorry if its not very good i love doctor who so here goes my first story on it... I don't own any thing to do with doctor who. **

**Chapter 1** ** Amy pond was driving along the icy road, on a cold december in her new jaguar ** **the doctor had bought(more like stole from the future) for her two days ** **ago(christmas day to be exact).** **Amy turned up the heating as it was freezing in the car. **

**The radio had just ** **given out heavy snow . "Ugh!" She groaned "more snow." she was driving up from ** **cornwall where she and rory and the doctor had been on holiday for christmas. ** **The Doctor and Rory had driven ahead because Amy wanted to stay there a little ** **longer to say goodbye to a couple they had made friends with. She reached down ** **to change radio channels when suddenly a truck came speeding down the road on ** **the wrong side heading straight for Amy! **

**The next 10 seconds seemed to go in ** **slow motion Amy tried to swerve out the way but because the road was so icy she ** **went skidding across the road! Her car flipped over and rolled down a bank! ** **"HELP!" Amy screamed as she tumbled down, then her world blackened.**

**Hope you enjoy next chapter will be soon but extremely short sorry about that. Will Amy survive...**

**please only good comments im not that good at english and bad ones really will put me down**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok next chapter extremly short but it will get better as it goes on **

**Chapter 2  
Rory was sitting in his house waiting for The Doctor to come back shopping. He  
bent down the grab the tv remote when the phone rang**

**he ran to the kitchen and  
picked it up and listened to the end of the line and went pale...**

Hope you like please review i got the next chapter ready and i will post very soon


	3. Chapter 3

**ok third chapter a bit longer hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**  
**Amy could hear voices she didn't know where she was what she was doing or **  
**anything. Then she heard the voice again realising it was The Doctor. "Doctor!" **  
**She tried to call out but she couldn't all she could see was black nothing else **  
**she tried again no nothing. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognise. She **  
**guessed it was a nurse because she heard The Doctor talking to the person **  
**calling them nurse. "She is in a coma fighting for her life at the moment." **  
**Explained the nurse "Its a crucial part at the moment. I can't take her off **  
**the critical list at the moment but she looks like she will pull through , as **  
**long as you keep talking to her keeping her in the land of the living , keep **  
**updating her on what goes on." **  
**"Hmmm ok." Said The Doctor for once in his whole life he had kept quiet not **  
**thinking he knew best thought Amy. The nurse left. The Doctor sat down on Amy's **  
**bed. "Pond what have you got yourself into this time?" He stroked her forehead **  
**"My little Amelia this is quite an unusual adventure a ?" **

**Ok hope it was ok i will put chapter 4 up very soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok this is where it gets a bit childish lol sorry hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 4**

**The Doctor peered down at Amy he looked at her with a worried expression she **  
**looks worse than ever he thought how can I cheer her up ? He started talking **  
**about how Rory couldn't be here because he got stuck in snow of course I took **  
**the TARDIS here I was out shopping when Rory told me what happened. Amy laughed **  
**at him bubbling on about what he bought when he went shopping. Amy felt sad she **  
**felt she was slipping away maybe becoming a ghost knowing that she might die **  
**anyway maybe its easier no stress and how cool would that be being dead? **  
**Getting to explore the universe seeing dead and alive people. Death was **  
**defiantly winning her over... **

**Ok very short but hoped you like**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok this one is very freaky and gets on the childish side again...**

**Chapter 5**

**The Doctor shot up alert as Amy's heart rate machines started beeping rapidly he **  
**soniced it and knew straight away what was happening. Panic ran through him **  
**nurses and doctors ran in asking The Doctor to leave but he refused "please sir **  
**she needs help!" Exclaimed the nurse.**  
**"NO! Let me stay with her and talk to her please !" The Doctor cried **  
**"Well ok just don't get in the way" said the nurse hurriedly. The Doctor knelt **  
**by Amy holding her hand pleading her to get through this. "Amy hold on you can **  
**do it! "**  
**Amy knew she had two choices there was two gates one saying go to The Doctor **  
**travel more see the universe or die live in the universe haunt people see the **  
**world of alive and dead but she knew in both worlds she'd be safe... **

**Ok hoped you enjoyed next chapter up ver soon ( more like a minuite ) Sorry about my spelling by the way...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok chapter 6 just get on to it I bet your thinking well this one i just dont know what I was thinking... Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 **  
**There no point dying not much fun in that. She thought then suddenly her heart **  
**did begin to slow to where she couldn't breath oh no she though she really **  
**didn't want to die but it just happened how? why? she thought she began to panic **  
**she didn't want to die she was joking panic edged through her she was hanging on **  
**not today not today she thought. It looked and felt like she had no pulse she **  
**was choking she must have got to relaxed. The Doctor just stood there looking at **  
**Amy in a hurt expression "why?"and just went mental "Amy we have so much to do **  
**together." Knowing that he could lose Amy forever"come on." he squeezed her hand **  
**tight his eyes never leaving her chest. It seemed like ages to everyone in the **  
**room. Amy gave one last gasp as she started to normalise back to life she **  
**coughed and spluttered he looked at her really shocked wondering why as tears **  
**fell down his face. I belong hear on earth I'm not going to die Amy thought. Amy **  
**was so scared now it was horrible why did it slow why she cried. The Doctor **  
**then realised why she did it she was just hanging she needed support. The nurses **  
**and doctors did some tests and found out her heart went down to just about **  
**breathing then fought back and went normal they checked her over then left all **  
**staring in amazement at how she hung on. The Doctor laughed proudly at his **  
**amazing strong amy pond then told Amy to "just open your mind and clear it." **  
**"Think something Amy please."OK hmm Amy thought hey Doctor "YES!" The Doctor **  
**screamed **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Whoa calm down ". Cried Amy laughing  
"Amy are you ok!" The Doctor cried (defiantly not in the mood for silly jokes.)

"WELL DUH" or I wouldn't be thinking."  
"Yeah but you nearly died!"  
"That was freaky though it just stopped it was horrible!"Amy exclaimed  
"You had me worried." The Doctor laughed  
"Why did my heart stop? Doctor" she thought  
"You need more support" he said  
"Oh!"  
"Look I'll leave you to rest ok Amy."  
He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead." He turned round just  
before he left to look at his poor unconscious Amy pale as ever he sighed. At  
least he could send thought messages and get them back from her.

**Sorry i been really busy so didnt update for months so sorry guys heres the next eally short. Hope its ok **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Amy still couldn't get the fact of nearly dyeing out of her head. It was now new  
years eve The Doctor and Rory where at a neighbours party. Amy really missed  
all the fun she wanted to have fun be normal again. She fell asleep dreaming of  
saying good by to The Doctor and Rory and before she knew it she was dead ...

The Doctor and Rory came rushing in they saw Amy lying there lifeless The Doctor  
walked up to Amy tears streaming down his eyes why Amy he thought why." Amelia  
you gave up hope." He cried as he sat down next to her. Rory was just standing  
there speachless tears streaming down his face. "W-w-e s-sh-hou-ld o-f been  
th-e-i-rr more." Rory cried. "I know." Sighed The Doctor "I know."  
Meanwhile all this was going on Amy was watching I might be dead but it don't  
mean I'm not a ghost she laughed. I don't believe it she thought she saw her two  
boys standing there crying "I want to be with them she cried!"

A few days later amy's body still laid there the doctors were doing tests on her  
the doctor was sitting there watching Amy floated down towards him she tapped  
him on the shoulder it didn't work "hmm?" She sighed. The doctor sat there  
looking as pale as ever he still couldn't believe it he could of saved her he  
could of he shouldn't have left her in the first place tears rolled down his  
eyes even though he couldn't see amy he still felt her presents he couldn't bare  
to lose her and he had and Amy had picked up on that she knew he knew she was  
near. She floated down and hugged him "I want to GO HOME!" She screamed...


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's body was being lifted from her bed by the doctor. The doctors had done  
tests on her and found out why she passed away "her heart was lonely she had no  
reason to stay alive." they explained Amy saw it all she screamed to go back to  
them suddenly she found her ghostly self blackout all she could see was black.  
Tears crawled down the doctors eyes,rory couldn't even bear to see her. Its so  
bad he hated himself for not being there The next thing the Doctor knew was he  
saw her chest start moving he stared. He quickly put her on the bed and grasped  
her hand tight "Amy hold on keep fighting wake up please I can't lose you,you  
mean the world to me you can't die don't do this to me FIGHT to live Amy  
please!"

Amy's eyes flickered open all she could see was white. Then she heard the  
Doctors voice she smiled happily. The Doctor held her hand tears streaming down  
his face he hugged her tight" I thought I lost you" he cried The next thing he  
knew she had fainted in his arms.  
Three days later Amy was awake looking round she wondered if all that was a  
dream. The doctor walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Ok can we please go  
for a wonder?"Amy asked.  
"ok pond"

For some reason Amy felt her heart getting  
faster she was panicking she didn't know why. She wanted to go home.  
The doctor returned watching her heart monitor getting faster he ran over to her  
clasping her hand telling her to calm.

"Pond pond its alright calm down." He cried  
Suddenly Amy's world blacken again...

A day later she found herself with the doctor waiting to go home.

How about that adventure now a?" "Oh yeah what about going to  
the TARDIS?"  
"Ok come along pond!" The Doctor grinned.

Fin


End file.
